


Eternal

by Zainka



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это твоя вечность</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167386) by Rethira. 
  * A translation of [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167389) by Rethira. 
  * A translation of [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167479) by Rethira. 



> Оригинал здесь: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6547331/1/Eternal  
> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Написано, в основном, из-за композиции Eternal из альбома AnK Ambivalence. Я рекомендую слушать композицию во время чтения, хотя это и не обязательно.  
> Посвящается suxxxann с LiveJournal

Ты делаешь выбор – дать ему свободу. Ты не хочешь, ты знаешь, что не должен бы даже обдумывать такое: блонди так не поступают, не отпускают петов на свободу. Петов не освобождают. Петов списывают в утиль, когда они становятся непригодны, а потом блонди забывают о них. Рауль считает, что ты списал Рики. Но это не так. Ты _не можешь_. Рики необходим для твоего существования, как воздух, которым ты дышишь. Ты просто позволяешь Рики попробовать свободу – в последний раз, чтобы он мог понять, что она ему не нужна. Кто предпочел бы свободу, которую ты дал, плену, который ты обещаешь?  
Ночью ты возвращаешься в холодную постель. Она не была холодна, когда Рики был здесь. Рики весь – жар и страсть, красота и темные глаза. Ты спишь в неожиданно слишком большой постели, и просыпаешься, зовя его по имени. Каждый раз, когда это случается, ты тяжело вздыхаешь, тревожимый бесконечностью этих ночей без него. Ты замечаешь, что собираешь то немногое, что он оставил, уходя: рубашку, пустую пачку из-под сигарет. Тонкая тетрадка с прикрепленной ручкой – дневник. Бумага нетронута – за исключением самой обложки, где Рики неразборчиво нацарапал «Рики Темный».  
_Мне больно, потому что я скучаю по тебе_ , пишешь ты там. Ты смотришь на эти слова, словно их написал кто-то другой. Ты захлопываешь дневник и кладешь его на полку – подальше. Ты стараешься забыть о нем. Но на следующую ночь ты просыпаешься снова и садишься за стол, и дневник лежит перед тобой. Ты размышляешь о том, где Рики взял его и почему оставил. Это нетипично для него. Но с другой стороны, немногое в мире петов и блонди типично для Рики. Возможно, он просто хотел писать, думаешь ты. Ты снова убираешь дневник и возвращаешься в постель.  
На следующий день – и на следующий, и на следующий – ты больше ничего не можешь увидеть – только Рики во всех. Рауль говорит с тобой, и ты вспоминаешь, как Рики ссорился и злился на Рауля. Ты связываешься с Катце и на несколько мгновений видишь темные волосы и глаза и безупречную кожу. Потом ты моргаешь и сосредотачиваешься. Ты видишь Юпитер и, хотя лицо Юпитер всегда одно и то же, неопределенно женоподобное, но невыразительное, ты все равно видишь там Рики. Ты видишь Рики в окружающих тебя блонди. Ты видишь Рики в их петах. Ты позволяешь Раулю привести тебя на пет-шоу, и до самого конца ты можешь видеть только Рики, и ты не хочешь видеть Рики в гибких, тоненьких, хорошеньких, искусственных петах на сцене. Ты рано уходишь домой и пытаешься уснуть.  
_Не отпускай меня. Не покидай меня_ , – тебе снится, что ты говоришь это Рики. Ты закован в цепи, а власть у него, и ты умоляешь его не уходить, но он уходит. Он забирает твои цепи с собой. Он берет тебя с собой. Ты не хочешь, чтобы это было сном – нет, если ты можешь удержать Рики. Он – все, во что ты веришь, все, что тебе нужно. Тебе не нужно ничего, кроме него и его нечастой мягкой улыбки – той, что отражается в глазах. Тебе нужно, чтобы он вернулся, но ты не можешь вернуть его. Ты думаешь – всего лишь шепот в голове, – что у Рики всегда было больше власти. Он может отказывать тебе, снова, снова и снова, и все твои попытки сломить, смять его дух – просто тщетные попытки встать в позу, потому что, хотя он не знает этого, каждый раз, когда Рики отказывает тебе в чем-то, тебе больно. Так больно, что хотелось просить его: _не покидай меня_. И все же, даже когда он отказывал тебе, это было, как подарок. Его неохотные поцелуи согревали тебе губы, хоть и ожесточали сердце.  
Ты просыпаешься, зовя в ночи. Ты вспоминаешь обрывки сна и почти чувствуешь его рядом с собой. Сердце быстро бьется в груди, и Юпитер все чаще сомневается в твоих эмоциях. Ты всегда был холодным и безразличным, однако теперь малейший намек на Рики заставляет твое сердце колотиться. Легчайшая мысль может ослабить тебя, пока не остается лишь одно желание – крепко прижать Рики к груди. Ночь за ночью ты зовешь его. Ты видишь странные, запутанные сны и шепчешь Рики твоих снов: _сердце мое плачет_. Он уходит – или давит, сминает твое слишком живое сердце в руках, или ты лежишь перед ним, скованный цепями, а он зовет Дэрила и даже не смотрит.  
Идет время, и муки твои тем больше, чем дольше ты в разлуке с ним. Юпитер и Рауль беспокоятся о тебе, а Катце тихо рассказывает тебе о жизни Рики. Ты идешь в Мидас и видишь его, а потом один из его людей бежит за тобой. Катце рассказывает тебе о мальчишке с разными глазами и жестокими губами, и ты думаешь о нем как о пете. Катце называет его красивым, и ты думаешь, что только Рики красив и никто другой не сравнится. В ту ночь ты слышишь во сне беззвучные крики Рики – горькие воспоминания о его жизни, когда он был твоим петом. Ты видишь Мимею и Рики, и сердце твое снова кричит, громко-тихо, и это горькое воспоминание. Ты не хочешь вспоминать измену Рики, не хочешь вспоминать девушку, которую Рики почти любил – вместо тебя. Ты отгоняешь и прячешь его это воспоминание, и в конце концов, перед глазами остается только он один – блистательный Рики.  
_Не говори мне, ничего не говори_ , пишешь ты в его тетради. Тебе невыносимо вспоминать его слова о ненависти. Если он не может сказать то, что хочешь ты, лучше ему не говорить вообще. Но в твоих снах он говорит – и говорит о том, что ты помнишь, и о том, что не помнишь. Он никогда не говорит, что любит тебя, и никогда не говорит, что хочет тебя, и всегда говорит, что ненавидит тебя. Ты просыпаешься, зовя его по имени, и ты любишь его, ты любишь его, ты любишь его, и сердце твое плачет, потому что он тебя не любит.  
Ночи становятся жаркими, слишком жаркими, и ты ничего не говоришь, потому что с этой жарой ты можешь вспоминать Рики. Ты вспоминаешь его поцелуи – такие нечастые, но тем лучше. Ты вспоминаешь его прикосновения – нежные и ласковые, когда он уставал, или жесткие и болезненные, когда он сердился. Ты вспоминаешь его жар, когда твоя блестящая от пота кожа скользила по его коже и когда ты погружался глубоко в него. Ты вспоминаешь, каким тесным он был, тело, охватывающее твое так безоговорочно, даже когда он просил тебя остановиться. Ты вспоминаешь, как он открывался для тебя, раздвигая ноги и размыкая губы, а потом, когда ты прижимался к нему, он вцеплялся в твои руки, в твои плечи и заглушал свои крики, уткнувшись в твою шею. Тебе хотелось бы навеки остаться в жаре этой ночи. _Я люблю тебя_ , шепчет он, и ты занимаешься с ним любовью, и сердце твое перестает плакать... но это лишь мираж, лишь сон. Тебе больно – ты никогда не думал, что такая боль возможна.  
Ты проводишь следующую ночь в тишине и без сна. Ты смотришь на его дневник, да только дневник больше не его. Ты заполнил его своими словами: _любовь и любовь, и любовь, и печаль, и не покидай меня_ , – и избитыми мольбами о прощении. Ты записываешь последние слова, которые получит этот дневник: _Мне снилось, что ты любишь меня. Когда-нибудь я увижу этот сон_. Ты закрываешь дневник и убираешь его, и ты вздыхаешь и закрываешь глаза, и ты почти видишь, как он тоже вздыхает – далеко-далеко в Церес, тогда как ты – в Эос. Ты смотришь в окно и прижимаешься головой к холодному стеклу, и тебе хотелось бы по-настоящему увидеть это далекое место и снова обнять Рики. Но год еще не закончился.  
Ты просыпаешься, зовя в ночи. Ночь за ночью ты зовешь его по имени. И однако, он никогда не отвечает.

12.12.2010


End file.
